


[podfic of] No ballad will be written, by targaryen_melodrama

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discussion of Death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, discussion of funeral arrangements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of No ballad will be written by targaryen_melodramaAuthor Summary-“What?”James can feel Thomas staring at him. He knows his words are unexpected.“I said I’d want a choir. For my funeral. If I could have one.”
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic of] No ballad will be written, by targaryen_melodrama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talahui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No ballad will be written](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091782) by [targaryen_melodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/No%20ballad%20will%20be%20written%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20No%20Ballad%20Will%20Be%20Written.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20No%20ballad%20will%20be%20written%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [targaryen_melodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama) for granting me [permission](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/targaryenmelodrama/632103516639477760) to podfic your story. 

This was recorded as an [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) gift for [_talahui](https://twitter.com/_talahui/). I actually discovered this fic via their AO3 bookmarks, and enjoyed it so much I had to record it. I hope you enjoy this canonical queer love complete with angst with a happy ending. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
